Forever
by flyingcamel
Summary: They're a family. They're supposed to stay together. Forever and ever.


**Disclaimer: I own Glee DVDs and the book Glee: The Beginning. And the soundtrack CDs. That's it.**

**A/N: I just made everything up, so don't flame me! But for the sake of the story, let's just think it's possible, alright?**

**

* * *

**

**April 2011**

Rachel sat at the chair provided and just waited. She looked at the clock in the far end of the room. It's late, but she could care less. She just needs to see him. She heard a small cry and she turned her head down to look at the small sleeping bundle in her arms, and she feels a tear slip down her cheek.

That little bundle of joy is a splitting image of his father. Curly hair, brown eyes… Even the way he opens his eyes and stares at her always reminds her of his father.

Suddenly she heard someone clearing their throat, and she looked up to see the father of her baby. Her face, which was filled with pain and sadness, has now turned into a happy one. She smiled brightly, walking up to him and hugged him tight.

"Will," she says, still not letting go. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much." Her tears are now streaming down her face, falling like waterfalls. They both kept hold of each other, both silent, except for the occasional sounds of her sobs.

"I've missed you too, Rachel," Will said, holding back his own tears. He couldn't believe it's been almost a year since he'd seen Rachel and his son. Almost a year since he'd been able to be there to comfort Rachel when she was sad, and almost a year since he'd been able to hold his son, Jesse. Almost a year since he'd been able to stay with his family.

She let go of him, and then led him to sit on one of the chairs. "I brought you something," Rachel said, still sniffling. She grabbed her bag and took a small white box which was decorated with a blue ribbon from inside it. "Here," she says again, handing Will the box.

He took the box. "What is this, Rachel?" he asked.

"Open it."

He does as he was told. First he undid the ribbon then opened the box, revealing a small photo frame with small hearts carved around it, and the picture inside it was him and Rachel at the hospital, holding new born Jesse in her arms. Seeing this, Will finally let go of the tear he'd been holding.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks, her voice hopeful.

"I love it," Will says, smiling, his eyes glistening with happy tears.

Rachel took his hand in hers and smiled. "It's so you won't forget about us," she says softly.

"You know that's not possible, Rachel," Will said. "I would never forget you. You and Jesse—you both are my life. As soon as I get out of here, Rachel, I will come to wherever you are, and we will start anew. Trust me."

Rachel sighs, her eyes never leaving his. "I do trust you, William," she says again, her voice barely audible, but because of the silence in the room, Will could hear her loud and clear. "But I don't trust them."

Them. William didn't trust them either. They had took Rachel and Jesse away from him, and took him to this wretched place where he would be staying at for God knows how long, only because Rachel is far younger than him. They had accused him with child molestation, while the truth is that they are deeply in love with each other. They hadn't arrested him, but had put him in custody, which in Will and Rachel's opinion, isn't that much of a difference.

"I don't trust them too, Rachel," Will said, as quiet as Rachel's last words were.

"This is so unfair." Rachel couldn't hold it any longer; her body is now racked with huge sobs. Will put his arms around her and Jesse, trying to comfort her, while he knows it won't work. They had been apart for too long. "We were supposed to stay together. You, me, and Jesse—we're meant to be together, Will. Why can't they see that we're in love?"

"I don't know, love, truly, I don't," Will said, stroking her hair and her cheeks, while looking at Jesse's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful, unlike his parents.

Rachel followed his gaze and sees that he's looking at Jesse. "He's looking more and more like you every day, you know? The hair, the eyes… Everything. He reminds me of you. Sometimes it's comforting, to know that I still have a part of you with me, but sometimes it's also heartbreaking because you're not there with me," she said, her voice cracking again.

"Sssh, I got you, love," Will said. "I don't think the people here understand that love knows no bounds. You can't choose who you love. The heart wants what the heart wants." He remembered that night very clearly.

"I agree." Rachel sighed. Suddenly a bell rings, marking the end of their meeting. Rachel felt another tear slip to her cheeks, knowing they would be apart again. She hugged him, even tighter then before, then kissed his lips. "I love you, Will."

He kissed her back, then kissed Jesse on the forehead. "I love you too. Both of you."

Rachel smiled, and, holding Jesse, walked to the door. Before she left, she spared one last glance at Will, mouthing the words I love you.

* * *

**January 2014**

Today is January 15th, 2014, which marks Jesse's fourth birthday party. The little boy is so excited, he kept jumping around the house, hardly ever sitting down at all. With his chipper voice, he kept telling every people who walked by his house that it's his birthday, leaving them to all chuckle and awe at his cuteness.

Rachel was at the backyard preparing for his birthday party when she heard a man's voice in the front yard.

"DADDY!" Jesse's voice rang, and Rachel's brow furrowed. _Could it be? _she thought. She ran to the front yard and what she saw warms her heart. Will, finally released from custody, is standing there with Jesse in his arms, laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, buddy," Will said, putting his son on the ground. "So, who's birthday is it today?"

"MINE!" Jesse screamed, starting to run around again. "I'm turning four today, daddy! Isn't that awesome?"

"It is," Will said, laughing. He looked around the front yard—a lot has changed since he was here the last time, five years ago. When he saw Rachel looking at him, he smiled, and she ran toward him, pulling him for a hug. She kissed his cheeks and lips repeatedly, him doing the same.

"Hey, baby," Will said.

"Hey," Rachel replied, her face beaming with happiness. "So they let you go, huh?"

"Yeah." Will sighed. "Now, I get to stay with you and Jesse."

"Forever?"

"Until death, baby. Until death."

* * *

**Read and review, pretty please? Virtual cookies to all those who review! :3**

**alliyamichele**

**-xoxo**


End file.
